Yoshikage Asakura
Yoshikage Asakura '(止し陰朝蔵 ''"Giving up to the Shadow, Morning Treasury"), famous and infamous as the '''Black Knight (黒騎士, Kuro Kishi), is an ally of Etoranze, wanting to help Etoranze find the "answers" she is looking for, along with others who have become her allies. Yoshikage became Etoranze's ally after she granted him eternal youth through her magic and helped him supress the entity within him, known as Erebus, and control it, and thus wants to repay her by helping her, making him one of her first allies. He is a famous, almost legendary swordsman from the old centuries, where he was known for his brutality and skill as a one man army, before and after having discovered Erebus residing within his soul. Appearance Personality Equipment Erebus '(エレボス, ''Erebosu lit. Deep Darkness, Shadow): The name of Yoshikage's sword, created using Erebus' power, hence the sword sharing the same name. It takes the form of a large black Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard, and is shown to be extremely durable as well as sharp, allowing Yoshikage to cut through nearly any material and defend himself against almost any and all attacks with the sword alone, though it appears to be rather light, as Yoshikage is capable of lifting it easily without much difficulty with only one hand. Erebus can cause negative feelings to those harmed by it, such as despair, sadness and anger, due to it being created using large amounts of negative energy, but has limitless use until Yoshikage disperses it, and until he recreates it. Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed & Agility: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: True Darkness The manifestation of Erebus within Yoshikage's body allows him to access Erebus' ability known as "True Darkness", which differs from the familiar "darkness". This darkness is unique due to it being capable of changing its material, such as becoming gaseous, liquid and solidify itself for many uses, but also has other abilities that Yoshikage can access. The "True Darkness" can affect humans mentally when released, bringing back past fears as illusions, such as traumas, creating the illusions out of the darkness itself, making them seem very real and further affecting the victim's mind and drainning them off of their sanity. The darkness can also become stronger by feeding off of someone's negative emotions, and turning it into "negative energy" for Yoshikage to use to perform powerful attacks, which is purple in color. The negative energy created has limited use, which depends on how much negative feelings have been absorbed. The uses of the negative energy are rather simple, they can fired as beams to be used in destructive and offensive ways, or use them defensively to create shields and barriers, though there is also a more strategic approach, which involves turning the negative energy into a gaseous state, making it spread to the area and cause others to feel negative feelings, such as despair, sadness and anger, with only Yoshikage remaining immune to its effects. A common use of Yoshikage with the darkness is the creation of his sword, also name Erebus, which is his signature weapon and only weapon he uses with his swordsmanship, however, he can create more weaponry of different kinds, though they are weaker due to Erebus (sword) being special in its method of creation, it being using large amounts of negative energy in order to make it extremely powerful and deadly. *'Typhon '(タイホン, Taihon): A simple techniques used with both the darkness and can also be used with the negative energy together. By swinging his sword once, Yoshikage creates a slash, resembling a reptilian head, with cubic teeth and empty eyes, and is pitch black in color, and has a roaring sound when used, as if Erebus himself is the one roaring. The technique used with darkness alone, is powerful enough to cut through metallic walls with ease, but when enhanced using negative energy, and become dark purple, it has enough force to cut through the ground and leave a large, straight and deep crater, as it destroys anything in its way. Typhon can be enhanced further if Yoshikage wishes to do so, and claims that he can use it to cut mountains in half. *'Moirai' (モイライ, Moirai lit. Apportioners): Also known as Fates (運命, Unmei), is a technique involving Yoshikage growing two extra arms, constructed out of darkness and negative energy, then soldified to use them as actual arms, he then creates two swords, resembling katanas, with dark blades and a pointed hilt, that appears to be wrapped in white cloth, his main sword, Erebus, also changes form, becoming an odd shaped blade, lacking a sharp end, appearing square in shape, having a mouth close to its guard, and wrapped in cloth. Yoshikage refers to his two new swords as Clotho '(クロト, ''Kuroto), '''Lachesis (ラケシス, Rakeshisu) and his main sword, Erebus, also changes its name into Atropos (アトロポス, Atroposu). This "form" enhances all of Yoshikage's abilities, and heightens his offense and defense, as well as making him an even more dangerous swordsman than before. Erebus 'Erebus '(エレボス, Erebosu lit. Deep Darkness, Shadow) is an entity, said to be the very manifestation of darkness and evil in the world, residing within Yoshikage's soul, and was born with Yoshikage, hence was never truly free, but exists in order to make the world sink into darkness, and thus seeks freedom from within Yoshikage's body. Appearance Erebus has the appearance of a large mass of black liquid, with no true form or composure, but usually appears with hollowed eyes and a large mouth, in an attempt to mimic a humanoid form. It is said that Erebus' very body is made out of the darkness of the world, as he is the manifestation of it. Personality Powers & Abilities Trivia *Yoshikage's appearance is based off of Crona from Soul Eater, whose gender is unknown, despite Yoshikage being male. *The name, Yoshikage Asakura, was given to me by Ash, hence credit goes to him for his help. *Erebus is conceived as a primordial deity, representing the personification of darkness, within Greek Mythology. *Most of Yoshikage's techniques are references to Greek Mythology. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Sword User